Charlie Brown and Snoopy's
Snoopy is Charlie Brown's dog, and they have a strange relationship. Despite them not being from the same species, they are still good friends, although sometimes they are annoyed at each other. Charlie Brown does many things for Snoopy, and Snoopy normally appreciates it, but sometimes he doesn't. They both need each other, and on many occasaions are seen hugging. Charlie Brown's opinion of Snoopy Charlie Brown likes Snoopy, and thinks he's a great dog. In the early years, he seemed like he would miss Snoopy when he went to sleep, even though he knew he would see Snoopy first thing the next morning. But in the later years, Charlie Brown got a little annoyed by Snoopy's laziness. All he would do is sleep on his doghouse, and wait for Charlie Brown to bring his dogfood out. But even if Charlie Brown was annoyed, he would still bring Snoopy his food. He even sometimes played pranks on Snoopy when he brought his supper out (I.E. he told Snoopy he's only feeding him grass from now on). Charlie Brown also doesn't really like Snoopy's fantasy life. He always says "Why can't I have a normal, ordinary dog like everyone else?". And sometimes, Charlie Brown was so fed up with his imagination and imitations he dragged Snoopy inside. Snoopy However, even if Snoopy can be a pain sometimes, Charlie Brown still loves him, and especially loves when he greets him when he comes home from school (On one occasion, Charlie Brown even convinced Snoopy to greet him on Sunday, even though there was no school). They are often shown hugging, particularly after they have been reunited after a separation, and Charlie Brown has implied he enjoys the fact he is depended on by someone. Charlie Brown has even, on one occasion, decided to quit school and devote the rest of his life to make Snoopy happy. And he even helped Snoopy rebuild his doghouse when it was destroyed. And one year, Charlie Brown left camp early, because he missed Snoopy. Snoopy's opinion of Charlie Brown Snoopy is Charlie Brown's dog, and likes Charlie Brown. However, he can never remember Charlie Brown's name, and just calls him the "Round Headed Kid". However, at sometimes, it doesn't even seem like Snoopy apreciates Charlie Brown, but rather, just likes that he feeds him every night (If Snoopy even appreciates that). Snoopy gets so upset if Charlie Brown brings him supper a few minutes later than usual, even though Charlie Brown brings it every other day. And in one storyline, when Charlie Brown was at the hospital, Snoopy didn't really care, but when he found out he won't be getting supper, he was so sad. And Snoopy really didn't appreciate Charlie Brown's sense of humor when giving him his food, at one point, even throwing his supper dish on Charlie Brown. However, like Charlie Brown, there are many moments when Snoopy showed love for Charlie Brown. On one occasion, when Charlie Brown returned from camp, Snoopy made him a welcome home sign (Although it said "Welcome home 'Round Headed Kid'"). He also gets very excited when Charlie Brown returns from school, and sometimes does a dance and hugs Charlie Brown when he gets home from school. And on one storyline, when Charlie Brown and his family went on vacation, and had to leave Snoopy with the Van Pelts, Snoopy was crying the whole time until Charlie Brown came home. He joined Charlie Brown in walking out of a game of Ha-Ha Herman when Peppermint Patty crudely insulted Charlie Brown (though she was unaware that Charlie Brown was within earshot). He also helped Charlie Brown recover his autographed baseball when a bully had taken it and was challenging Charlie Brown to fight him for it. When Charlie Brown tried to spend the rest of his life making Snoopy happy, but was told by the principle to return to school. When Charlie Brown told that to Snoopy, Snoopy replied, "Don't worry about it. I was already happy." Category:Relationships